Roman Bellic
'Roman Bellic '(born September 1, 1977) is Niko's cousin in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the deuteragonist of Grand Theft Auto IV, and a minor character in The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Events of GTA IV Niko's arrival When Niko arrives in Liberty City, he soon finds out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot; although he is unaware, she is having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko kills Dardan Petrela, Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. Involvement with the Russians When Roman finds out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad, he is upset, and Niko confronts and kills Vlad for him. Vlad's death causes Roman to become paranoid because he fears retaliation from Vlad's boss, Mikhail Faustin. His fears proved to be well founded. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Faustin. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach because he was screaming, but Roman survives. This leads to Niko doing a couple of jobs for Faustin such as killing a patched member of The Lost MC - Jason Michaels. Later events After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later has a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to hire Johnny Klebitz with the help of Malc to kidnap him, taking him to a warehouse in the Bohan Industrial area of Bohan. The Russians hope that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. Niko would later rescue him. After his cousin rescues Roman, he continues gambling. He goes on a hot streak, wins a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. Ending of GTA IV Towards the end of the storyline in GTA IV, Niko has to decide if he will kill Dimitri in revenge for his betrayal or work with him again in a heroin deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urges Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. Deal If Niko decides to strike a deal, Dimitri betrays Niko again during the mission and was forced to steal the money afterwards, he sends an assassin to kill Niko at Roman's and Mallorie's wedding. Niko fights and kills the assassin, but in the struggle, Roman is accidentally shot and killed. After Niko kills Dimitri with the help of Little Jacob, Mallorie will reveal that she is pregnant with Roman's son. She struggles that her son will grow up without a father, but Niko explains that her son will never have to worry about anything. Revenge If Niko decides to get revenge on Dimitri, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino attempts to kill Niko in a drive-by shooting, but kills Kate McReary, Niko's love interest, by accident. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman tells him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it's a girl, her name will be Kate. Niko is still in mourning over Kate's death, but is relieved that now he, Roman and their allies will be able to live calmly without fear of mob retaliations. In a Fan-Made Alternated Ending As Niko get revenge on Dimitri Rascalov, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Mallorie's and Roman wedding, he will tried to shooting at Niko, but missed his target and scared everyone, as they go to a police office Roman will be furious that someone attack them at his wedding, but Niko will apologies that he never wanted this happen to anyone and specially Mallorie or Roman. So, the gang will go after Pegorino to go kill him, after they finally kill Pegorino Roman will tell Niko that they won and they have not to fear anything anymore. See also Trivia * He is about 6'0 (183 cm) and 265 lbs (120 kg). Quotes *"Hey, cousin. Bullshit!" *"Mallorie!" *"I like her. I really like her." *"Yeah... No! I think she's messing around with Vlad! I saw his car parked outside her place the other day." *"You knew?" *"You fucking knew?!" *"You know my woman was banging this warthog and you didn't do anything?! You didn't say anything?!" *"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, NIKO BELLIC!!!! A DISLOYAL USER!!! AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU, YOU DICK!!! YOU FUCKING DICK!!!!" *"SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!" *"No! Sit down!!" *"But you fucking did!!" *"Niko! Wait! Don't do anything stupid! Wait for me!" *"I'm being...? Fuck you! Fuck you! Everything was fine, and then you show up, and now we're dead, because Faustin is a psychopath, he's going to kill us! Because we killed Vlad! Vlad was his man, that's how it works, you kill their guy, they kill you!" *"HELP!!! HELP ME!!!!! HEEEEEEELP!!!!! (he screams "Help me!" while Niko Bellic trying to shut him up and Dimitri argues until Mikhail shoots him in his body)" *"I'll get you the money, just not that way!" Gallery Roman bellic.jpg NikoandRoman.jpg|Roman with Niko RomanTrapped.jpg|Roman is trapped with the kidnapper jpg|Roman's death in the deal version Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Damsels Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Successful Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent